


It Takes A Village (aka Abby Coulson-Barton One Shots)

by ineedminions



Series: Abby Coulson-Barton [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots featuring Phil Coulson and Clint Barton, Phil's niece-turned-adopted-daughter Abigail.  These are the adventures of them and the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abby and Tony Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to put this in the A Beautiful Family story but decided not to. I think I will do a short multi-chapter story with this and we’ll see where it goes. Any feedback would be most appreciated! I don’t own anything but Abby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Tony hanging out and going shopping. I reorganized the chapters so they fit the timeline better.

Tony and Abby were hanging out together while Phil and Clint were on a mission.  They were eating an early lunch in the kitchen.

“Tony, can we go to the mall for a little bit?  I want to get out of the tower for a bit.”  Abby said turning to Tony.

“Yeah, we could do dinner out too, if you want.”  Tony told her as she finished her lunch. 

“Yea!”  She rinsed her plate and silverware and placed them in the dishwasher.  “Let me finish getting dressed, then we can go.”  Abby said as she dashed out of the kitchen and ran up to her room.  She brushed her teeth and grabbed her coat before meeting Tony back in the hallway.  “I’m ready.”

“Okay, let’s head out.”  Tony took her hand and took the elevator down to the lobby of the tower.  They walked outside and down the street.  Abby insisted they go into Build-a-Bear when they walked by.  Tony looked around as they walked in.  Abby led him over to the crates where the empty bears were.  She picked out the black midnight teddy proudly and held it up for Tony.

“How about this one?”  She smiled excitedly up at him.

“Looks perfect, Bee.  Let’s go to the next step.  Did you want a sound in it?”  He asked as they moved onto the next step.

She made a sour looking face.  “No.  They get too loud at the wrong times.”

“Ok, next step.”  They moved onto the next step.  The employee at the stuffing station smiled at them.

“Hi, you need to pick out a heart for your bear, first.”  He said as Tony bent down to help Abby pick one.  Abby grabbed one and held it in her hands.  “Now you need to rub it to warm it up, and tap it to give it a heartbeat.”  Abby followed the directions as they were given.  “Now give it a big kiss and make a wish.”  Abby closed her eyes and kissed the little silk heart as she made her wish. 

“All ready?”  She asked excitedly.

“Now we put the stuffing into your bear and then the heart in.”  He said filling the limbs of the bear first on the machine.  Abby placed the heart into the torso and some more stuffing went in around it.  The employee finished lacing up the back and finished sealing the bear up.  “There you go.  All done with the stuffing.”  He handed Abby her bear.

“Thank you.”  She said smiling up at him as Tony took her other hand. 

“You’re very welcome.”  Tony and Abby moved onto the cleaning station and they gave the bear a ‘bath’.  Once they were done with that, they moved onto the naming station.  Abby sat down in the seat and Tony squatted next to her. 

“So what is your bear’s name going to be?”  He asked gently.

“I don’t know.  Help me figure it out.”  Abby said unsure of what to call her new bear.

“Well, is it a boy bear or a girl bear?”  Tony asked her seriously.

“A boy.”  Abby thought a moment. “How about Robert?”

“That could work.”  He told her as she smiled brightly at him and he returned it.  Abby hugged him tightly.  “Thank you, Tony.  Daddies try to not use my name on stuff, so can we put it in your name?” 

“Sure.”  They finished the naming process and went over to the clothes and accessories.  Abby and Tony put the tuxedo outfit, business suit outfit, white lab coat, a few hoodies, t-shirts, pants, a few costumes including an Iron Man costume, and all the other Avengers costumes.  Abby dressed the bear in the Iron Man costume.  They went to check out and put Robert into his new box home and Tony carried the bag with all the clothes.  They stopped at the Barnes and Noble across the street to pick up some more books.  They dropped their purchases off at the Tower before heading back out.

“Kiddo, you want to grab a show?”  Tony said seeing a Lion King advertisement. 

“Lion King?”  She said seeing the same ad.

“Sure, let’s see about tickets.”  He picked her up onto his hip and pulled out his phone.  “JARVIS, get me the best tickets to the Lion King for tonight.”

“Yes, sir.  Let me contact the theater to get the best tickets.”  JARVIS told them. 

“What do you want for early dinner?”  Tony asked her.

“Whatever.  Something good.”  She said dismissively.

“How does surf and turf sound?  Seafood and steak?”

“Yummy.”

“Good, I know this great place, near the theater.”  They kept walking to the theater area. 

“Sir, I have gotten you both tickets in the middle orchestra section ninth row back.  The initial rows do not provide the best view, so the ninth has some of the best views.” 

“Thanks JARVIS!”  Tony and Abby yelled out.  They went to the restaurant and got some late lunch-early dinner.  They shared some gnocchi with pesto sauce and the grilled shrimp with paprika sauce and polenta.  Abby nearly snorted her soda out of her nose a few times when Tony made a joke.  They finished their meal and went over to the theater.  They picked up the tickets and found their seats.  The show passed by in a blur of music and bright colors.  Abby was fascinated by the stage adaptation and her eyes danced across the stage following the cast as they moved around.  When it was over, Abby stood up and clapped loudly, smiling up at Tony. 

They bought a few souvenirs and stopped by another restaurant for dessert on their way home.  Abby was exhausted by that point, so Tony carried her home, while she was fast asleep on his shoulder.  He quickly changed her into her pjs when they got in and tucked her into her bed.  He placed her new teddy bear in her arms as she snuggled down into her bed.  “Night Bee.  I hope you had fun.”  He told her quietly as he kissed her forehead. 

“Thanks Tony.”  She replied tiredly, falling back asleep quickly.  He turned the nightlight on, turned the overhead lights off, and closed the door. 


	2. Abby Kidnapped

It all happened in a blur.  One second Abby was next to Darcy on the street outside the museum and the next, she was gone.  Darcy looked around yelling “Abby!  Abby answer me!”  She got her phone out and hit the panic button connecting her to Phil. 

“Darcy?”  Phil responded mildly.

“Abby’s been taken.”  Darcy practically yelled without preamble. 

“Where are you at?”  Phil asked as he picked up the other phone and texted Clint, Steve and Tony: **_SOS ABBY TAKEN!_**  

“Outside the main entrance of the Met.”  She answered.  His phone chirped with responses from Steve and Clint: _Meet you at the chopper on the roof._

“We’re coming to you.  Stay there.  I’ll call you back.”  Phil ordered as he hung up and answered for Tony.

“I have JARVIS monitoring all the feeds nearby to find her.  We’re turning the chip on to see if that can help.  JARVIS, do your best to sass out if you can try to communicate with her.  I’m in the suit up high.  If JARVIS gets a location I’ll go.”

“Thanks.”  Phil said as he got in a chopper with Clint and Steve to meet Darcy at the museum.  They all turned on their ear bud radios and tuned to the same channel. 

“Abigail, please talk to me.”  JARVIS asked as Clint piloted the chopper to the Great Lawn in Central Park where a police SUV met Steve and Phil, while Clint piloted back up to the sky.  They drove quickly over to the museum.

“JARVIS I’m on a boat and I’m scared.”  Abby whispered as quietly as she could. 

“I’m sending Tony and your dads to you now Abigail.  I’m here.  Talk to me if you want.”  JARVIS told her calmly. 

“Thank you JARVIS.”  Abby told him quietly.

He muted his speaker to Abby.  “Sirs, I have a location on Miss Abigail.  She is currently on a boat in the bay, but it is speeding up.  It is currently going around 100mph and the likely trajectory is the Atlantic.  Sending coordinates to Tony and Mr. Barton.” 

“Thanks JARVIS.”  Four voices chorus on the comms channel. 

“On it.”  Tony said as he took off as fast as he could to the GPS signal JARVIS had transmitted to him.  He flew after the small boat and locked on to the signal.  “Found it.  Engaging.”  He reported as he landed on the boat. 

“Abigail.  Tony is on the boat.  He should be to you soon.”  JARVIS told her. 

“Thanks JARVIS.”  Abby murmured.

Tony took out the few men with guns on the deck, before going below deck to investigate further.  There was a man with a gun near a door that Tony took out.  He scanned the heat signatures and didn’t see any other threats, only a small one in the next room.  He opened the door quickly and found Abby curled into the fetal position on the floor in a corner.  He flipped the mask up.  “Abby?”  He said as he walked over to her.

“Tony!”  She sobbed relieved that he was here to save her as Tony gathered her into his arms. 

“I’m here.”  He told her a few times.  “Coulson, Barton, I have Bee.  I’ll pilot the boat back to harbor.  Abby keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.”  He walked back to the boat pilothouse and set Abby down on the floor.  “Stay right there Abby.  Keep your eyes closed.  I’m going to move the bad guys away.”  He set the autopilot to the harbor near Battery Park, then moved all of the kidnappers to the area they were holding Abby.  He returned to the pilothouse and picked Abby up again.  “I’m here kiddo.  You can open your eyes.”  She looked at Tony’s eyes before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you Tony.  Thank you JARVIS.”  She settled in with her head below his chin, feeling safe and sound.  It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the harbor.  The sirens and flashing lights greeting them as Clint and Phil waited on the dock anxiously with a number of SHIELD agents.  Clint and Phil jumped onto the boat before it had been tied on and ran over to Tony and Abby.  She smiled at them and Tony placed her in their arms before assisting with docking the boat.  Abby kissed Tony’s cheek once more.  Phil and Clint kissed her head as they took her over to the ambulance to get her checked over.  Steve and Tony helped with unloading the kidnappers and placing them in the waiting SHIELD prisoner transport vans.  The vans left as soon as they were loaded.  Tony walked over to where Clint and Phil were waiting with the EMTs and Abby.

“She checking out okay?”  Tony asked Clint quietly as Abby was sitting in Phil’s lap with the EMTs.  He had changed her clothes with gloved hands and a female tech gathered evidence from under her fingernails and her hands.  She bagged Abby’s clothes in one bag and each piece of evidence in its own bag.  She finished quickly, leaving Phil with her in some sweat pants and t-shirt. 

“Yeah.  Just some scratches and a few bruises mainly.  They didn’t use any drugs, so that’s a positive.  Thanks for getting to her so fast.”  Clint said

“Not a problem.  I’m glad she’s safe.  She’s my family now too.  Even if it’s unofficial.”  Tony admitted.

“I think we all know that and are grateful.”  Clint said quietly back.  Phil gestured for them to come over as the EMT was wrapping up as Abby had fallen asleep in Phil’s arms.

“She should be all right.  The biggest damage seems to be the bruising and scratches.  I’d prefer to get a scan done just to be sure that there isn’t any organ damage where the bruising is, just to be safe, but otherwise just probably some emotional and psychological issues to address when she’s ready.”  The EMT told them. 

“We’ll do the scans at the Tower.  JARVIS and Bruce can analyze them.”  Phil said as he slowly stood up with Abby still asleep.  Clint and Tony walked in front and behind him as they went to the heavily fortified SUV.  Phil sat in back with Abby while Clint drove and Tony followed them from above to make sure nothing happened.  They arrived back at the Tower quickly and took Abby to the medical suite.  They had JARVIS run the scan and he reported that everything appeared to be in order, but that he had forwarded them onto Bruce. 

Phil and Clint took her up to the bathroom and gave her a warm bath.  They gently washed her hair and small body before rinsing her off and drying her.  She picked out her in her coziest pajamas that happened to have Iron Man on them and held tightly to Robert with his bear Iron Man costume on. 

“Can we go talk to Tony first, before I go to bed?”  She asked looking between Clint and Phil.

“Sure.  JARVIS, where’s Tony at?”  Clint asked.

“Down in the workshop, sirs.”  He responded.  Abby led the way to the elevator holding her dads’ hands.  Tony was waiting by the elevator when it opened. 

“JARVIS told me you were coming down.  What’d you need munchkin?”  He said squatting down to her eye level. 

“I wanted to say thank you for the chip in my shoulder.  I’m glad that JARVIS was able to talk to me.  He made it better since I knew you were coming to get me.  So thank you.”

Tony scooped her up into a tight hug, which she returned.  “I will always come to get you.”  He told her.  “No matter what.  I am here for you.”  Abby held on for a moment longer.

“Thank you again and I love you and JARVIS and Dummy and Butterfingers and You.”   

“We love you too, Abby.”  Tony told her. 

“Yes, Miss Abigail.  Butterfingers, Dummy, You and I all enjoy being able to positively impact you.  As much as robots can, we do love you too.”  JARVIS told her soothingly.  Abby yawned a little. 

“Good night, Tony.” 

“Good night, little Bee.”  He told her gently giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

 “Good night, Tony.”  Clint and Phil told him, picking her up and heading back to their room.  They all brushed their teeth.  Phil and Clint changed into their pajamas quickly and Abby snuggled in between them.  She drifted off to sleep quickly, exhausted by the day’s events.  He and Clint looked at each other and he knew that they wouldn’t sleep tonight.    

“JARVIS?”  Phil asked quietly. 

“Yes, sir.”  JARVIS responded quietly.

“Thank you for everything.  I don’t think she would have done as well without your help.” 

“Tony has said that Miss Abigail is a top priority and that if anything happens to her, we must do everything to ensure her safety.  I know that I and the other robots enjoy having her around.  She adds a brightness and a lightness to our lives that is a nice change of pace.”  JARVIS told him quietly. 

“Thank you again.”  Phil said as he closed his eyes. 

“I will monitor you all through the night.  Please, try to sleep.”  JARVIS told them. 


	3. Abby and Tony Chilling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's about 5 and a half or 6 in this chapter. Just something cutesy and fluffy.

Abby went into the kitchen. “Morning Tony.” Abby said tiredly as she moved one of the stools by the kitchen island.

“Morning Bee. Need some help?” He said setting down his coffee mug on the island.

“Yes, please.” She said as he picked her up and set her down on the stool.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Some Lucky Charms with a glass of milk, please?” She said smiling sleepily. Tony reached into the cupboards and got out some bowls and a glass before grabbing the Lucy Charms box. He placed them by Abby and got the milk and spoons out. He plopped down in the chair next to Abby and opened the box before pouring out some cereal into each bowl. He poured some milk into each bowl and some more into Abby’s glass, before each tucked in their cereal a little unenthusiastically.

Steve and Bruce came in the kitchen and smirked at the scene of Abby and Tony blearily eating their bowls of cereal together. Steve took a picture while neither of them were paying attention and sent it to Phil and Clint with the caption of: _I’d almost swear they were related_.


	4. New Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure, the writing style for this chapter is completely different than what I’ve done previously. I’m trying something new, more stream of thought, less polished, in both an effort to write more and post more. Let me know what you think, good or bad. Any feedback is awesome!

So I feel like after the Avengers, Phil keeps going about the daily SHIELD grind and Clint does less at SHIELD and kinda does more with Abby. He starts training her with a bow and arrow and generally how to shoot. They keep living with Tony and the others in the Avengers. Abby has a ton of “Uncles” and “Aunts” that she keeps on their toes. All of them go over the schools in the area and eventually settle on one that Phil and Clint approve of and Abby likes and has good security. Tony has Happy take her to school and pick her up each day. Happy likes the less stress and Abby loves her “Uncle” Happy. Everyone does little things with her. Bruce is one of them that doesn’t get recognized outside so he and Abby go out sometimes to museums and parks when Phil and Clint are out on SHIELD business.

 

One of the nights that Abby is home without Phil or Clint there, she has a nightmare. She wakes up crying, gets out of bed with her teddy bear and goes in search of someone in the Tower. JARVIS alerted Bruce to her distress and he met her in the hallway. Still sobbing, she melts right into his hug as he picked her up and went to one of the lounge areas. Bruce sets Abby down on the sofa as he kneels down in front of her and looks at her while wiping away her tears. “Come on, breathe with me.” He tells her softly. “Match my breathing.” Abby slowly calms her breathing as she matches Bruce’s controlled inhales and exhales. Bruce wipes at her tears again, and once she’s breathing regularly, has her blow her nose. She almost claws her way back to him to be held again. Bruce holds her closely to his chest, letting her take her time to talk. They sit patiently together as Bruce soothes her. She finally takes a deep breath.

“I had a nightmare that-” she took a deep breath. “-that there was a fire. And I wasn’t at home and no one could find me….and I got scared.”

“I get scared too sometimes.” Bruce took her hand and they walked to the kitchen. He picked Abby up and set her on the counter. Bruce opened the cupboard and got out two mugs. He got out some tea leaves and set the tea kettle on. Bruce placed some tea leaves directly in his mug and in some in an infuser for Abby’s mug with a little ice to make her’s not as hot. He adds the water to the mugs and lets them steep. They drank their tea quietly and Abby looked at Bruce.

“Can you stay with me? I don’t want to have another nightmare.”

“Yeah. I can do that.” They made their way over to the lounge again. Bruce got out a few blankets from the ottoman storage in the room and settled Abby on the one end of the long couch, tucking in her bear with her. He settled in to the other end of the couch and placed a blanket over himself. “Night Abby.”

“Night Bruce. Thank you.”

 

It all works pretty great. Abby goes to school with Happy in the morning, she goes in to school, he picks her up and they go back to the Tower. She works on the little bit of homework that she gets and then works a little bit with Clint each day on technique and archery. On weekends Abby hangs out with whoever is available. They do fun things like try to invent things and doing science projects or go shopping and see plays or movies. She likes being able to go travel places with some or all of the Avengers. Tony and Happy take her with Phil and Clint to the Malibu house over a short break from school. Abby loves the jet and how she can sit in the comfy seats and watch whatever she wants to or play games with whoever is on the plane too.

Abby gets all sorts of projects for school. One of the first projects she has is drawing a picture of her family. So naturally she includes all of her aunts and uncles. The teacher is initially very skeptical, especially about Thor, Tony and everyone, but the next night being the open house, Abby, her dads, Tony, Pepper, Happy and Thor all go together. Abby introduces them to the teacher and the teacher just gapes initially. Her teacher begins to just go with the flow and accept whatever gets thrown at him.

Throughout the year Abby writes short papers for her class. Nothing too long, just some short interviews with various aunts and uncles or projects with them. She worked with Bruce on a biology project. For a Veteran’s Day, she interviewed Rhodey and Steve for different perspectives. Closer to Mother’s Day, Abby asks if because she has 2 dads if it would be okay to make something for her Aunts Pepper, Natasha, Darcy and Jane. Her teacher said that the idea was really good. She interviews each of them and then writes a short paper about things that she enjoys doing with each of them and what she learns from them.


	5. Weekend with Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby spends a weekend in DC with Uncle Rhodey.

Weekend with Rhodey

Abby was coloring some Disney coloring pages with Rhodey while they were waiting for dinner at the Tower. “Hey Rhodey, what are some museums in Washington DC?”

“Well, Bee, there’s the Smithsonian which has a lot of different museums in it. They have the Air and Space Museum, The National Zoo, The Castle and there are lot of art museums there too. The Capital and White House are also museums too. Why do you ask?”

“I saw on TV that there were a lot of different museums and was just interested and you do a lot in DC, so I thought you might know.”

“I could take you there for a weekend and you can see some of them.” Rhodey said smiling at her as he put the finishing touches on his picture. 

“Oh, could we? That would be so much fun!” Abby smiled brightly at Rhodey. Phil and Clint came into the room at that point and kissed Abby hello on her forehead.

“Hey, Bee. How were Tony and Bruce today?” Clint asked. 

“It was good. We learned about different stages of matter with solids, liquids, gasses and plasmas. Rhodey and I were talking about museums in DC and said I could come visit for a weekend and go to museums and stuff.” Rhodey smiled and nodded at them. 

“I would love to if that’s ok with both of you?” Rhodey asked both men as they looked at each other for a moment before quirking an eyebrow up and nodding. 

“Yeah, we’d be cool with that.” Phil said. 

“When did you have in mind?” Clint asked. 

“Let me check my schedule and I can get back to you.” Rhodey answered. 

They were joined by everyone else for dinner before everyone settled in for movie night. Rhodey called up Phil and Clint the next day and asked if 3 weeks out would be too soon? They said that worked fine with them and planned for Rhodey to pick Abby up at the Tower and fly down to DC with him from New York. She would stay with him at his apartment that he had in DC and he would bring her home on Sunday night. 3 weeks came up quickly and 1pm on Friday came with Abby just about bursting with excitement. She had talked about nothing else all week, but what she and Rhodey were going to do. They had decided that they would go to DC and do dinner on Friday night and walk around in his neighborhood since little else would be open when their flight got in around 5:00. 

“All ready to go?” Rhodey asked as Abby ran up to him and hugged him tightly around the waist. 

“Yes. I got my backpack and my suitcase.” She said pointing to her suitcase by the door and her back pack was already on. Phil and Clint came over.

“Bye Bee. You have fun with Rhodey and behave.” Phil told her hugging her and giving her a kiss good bye.

“Bye Dad. See you Sunday!” She said giving him a kiss on his cheek and hugging him before doing the same to Clint. “Bye Daddy. See you Sunday too.”

“Listen to Rhodey and have fun. We love you and we’ll see you when you get back.” They let her go and went over to Rhodey. “Have fun and give us a call if you need to, otherwise we’ll see you back on Sunday. Thanks for taking her.”

“Not a problem, she’s a great kid.” Rhodey turned to Abby, taking her hand and pulling the small wheeled suitcase behind him. “All right lets grab your bag and lets go. We gotta make it over to the airport to make our flight.” 

They made it to the airport with some time to spare to stop at the Starbucks in the terminal and get a drink. They boarded their plane without incident. Rhodey and Abby settled in to their seats in first class and Abby looked out the window while Rhodey read the newspaper he picked up at Starbucks. The flight actually landed early by about 10 minutes. As they were getting up to disembark from the plane, Abby turned to Rhodey.

“I’m so excited to go to the zoo tomorrow Rhodey. I can’t wait to see all the animals.” She smiled brightly up at him. 

“I’m glad to hear that. My favorites are the lions and tigers.” 

“I want to see the baby panda.” Abby said as Rhodey got her suitcase down from the overhead bin, took her hand in the other and they left the plane. 

“We’ll go pick up my car and then go to dinner. Is pizza ok for tonight? We still have tomorrow and Sunday too.”

“Of course Rhodey. Can we get a supreme kinda pizza?”

“Yeah, They make a really good one at my usual pizza place.” They made it out to the car and Rhodey placed her suitcase in the trunk. He got in the drivers seat and checked that Abby had buckled herself in. They drove to Rhodey’s apartment. Abby held Rhodey’s hand as he took her suitcase with him and they went up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and ushered her in. “Ok, Bee, this is my apartment. Here is the living room, dining room and kitchen. There is a small bathroom over here.” He said as he showed her around the first floor. “Now if we go upstairs,” He elaborated as they went upstairs. “Here is the room you will be staying in. It has its own bathroom. My bedroom is over here if you need anything during the night.” They placed her suitcase in the guest bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. 

“So the pizza place is a few blocks away. The weather is nice so we can walk over there if thats ok?” 

“Let’s go.” Abby said taking his hand. They left the apartment and walked at a slow pace to the pizzeria. 

“So we’re going to the zoo tomorrow first. We’re going to take the subway there and back.”

“That’ll be fun.” 

They went into the pizzeria and ended up getting a small booth. They got one of the special pizzas and split it. Abby had a Sprite and Rhodey had a Coke. They ate the whole thing between the 2 of them. Once they were done, it was still early in the evening so they walked around the area walking past some of the embassies before stopping at a grocery store to snag some things for breakfast and the weekend. They walked back to the apartment and watched some TV before Abby got tired and went to bed after a quick shower. 

The next morning, they got dressed and had a regular breakfast before heading to the subway station and taking it up 3 stops to the zoo. They slowly made their way around the zoo taking pictures of the animals and occasionally together. They were done after a few hours and they made their way back to the subway where they transferred lines before getting off at the Smithsonian Metro Station. 

They went to lunch briefly at a sandwich place before going over to the Air and Space Museum and visited the different exhibits before walking around the Mall. They walked around the Washington Monument, WWII Monument, MLK Monument, FDR Memorial, Thomas Jefferson Memorial, and Lincoln Memorial. Abby was pretty tired by that point, so Rhodey hailed a cab and they took the cab back to his apartment. He laid her down on the sofa and sat down next to her, turning the TV on quietly to a basketball game before his eyes closed too for a little while. Abby woke up about an hour later and Rhodey woke up right when she did. They chilled out on the sofa watching the game, Abby snuggled against Rhodey and asked him questions about the game as it went on. 

“What are you feeling for dinner?”

“American food like cheeseburgers.” 

“I got just the place. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, let me go to the bathroom first.” Abby ran over to the bathroom on the first floor as Rhodey’s phone rang. 

“Rhodes.” He answered. “Yes, I can hold. Hello sir. Thank you for the confirmation. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow with my niece for brunch tomorrow. Thank you again sir.” He smiled at Abby as she came back and he hung up his phone. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” She smiled up at him. They walked the few blocks over to the restaurant and ate dinner there. They split a large steak dinner and had dessert with it too before heading back to the apartment.

“Come here.” They went upstairs to the guest bedroom. “I had Pepper find this and send it down about a week ago.” He said taking out a very nice girl’s lilac colored dress from the closet. “I got some super cool news for tomorrow. You and I are going to tour the White House in a private tour and we will be having brunch with the President.” 

Abby squealed loudly. “Are you joking?! Thats so exciting!” She hugged Rhodey tightly.   
“I’m not joking at all. Do you think I would have had one of my co-workers teach me how to french braid hair unless I seriously wanted to help make sure I could do your hair all by myself?” He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled happily.

“No, probably not.” She admitted still giggling as he smiled down at her. “Let me get ready for bed then we can watch a movie.” 

“Sounds good. I got some ice cream in the freezer too.” He set her down and went to leave the room. “When you’re done just come on downstairs.” 

“Thanks Rhodey.” She said running over and giving him a hug. 

“No problem Bee.’’ Rhodey went into his room and changed into some lounge pants and a T-shirt while Abby showered and got into her PJs. They went down to the living room and Rhodey showed her the few Disney movies he had. 

“How about Wreck-It Ralph? I haven’t seen that one in a while.” She suggested looking up at him inquisitively.

“Sounds good. If you set it up, I’ll go get our ice creams.” He said as he went towards the kitchen as Abby set up the DVD on the TV. “Chocolate Syrup?” 

“Yup.”

“Whipped Cream?”

“Yes.”

“Sprinkles?”

“Did you really just ask me that?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Duh.”

“Gotcha.” They sat together on the couch and ate their ice cream while watching the movie. When their bowls were empty, Rhodey took them over to the sink before coming back and Abby cuddled up against him. She ended up falling asleep by the end of the movie, snuggled against Rhodey. He picked her up gently, carried her with him as he turned the TV off and checked the doors before heading upstairs. He laid her down gently in the guest bed before tucking her in. “Night Bee.” He said quietly kissing her forehead. 

“Night Rhodey.” She muttered as she snuggled further down under the covers. He turned the overhead light off, leaving the nightlight on before going to bed in his own room. 

They got up around 8 the next morning and got ready. Abby got into her lilac dress and Rhodey dressed in his dress uniform. They made sure to brush their teeth real well. 

“Rhodey can you do my hair, now?” She asked holding a hair tie.

“Yep, Let’s do this.” He methodically parted her hair out a little at a time before going into the braiding process. When he was done, she ran over to the mirror and looked at it. 

“Perfect.”

“Ready to go?” Rhodey asked as he placed his cover on his head and took Abby’s hand. 

“Yes. Thank you so much for everything this weekend.” She smiled up at him as they walked out the door, locking it behind them. They went out to the car that was sent to pick them up, the driver coming out and holding the door open for them. Rhodey sat next to Abby and they were driven the 5 minute drive to the White House. They quickly made it through the security gates before the car stopped by one of the entrances to the building. The car door was opened up by a Secret Service agent and Rhodey stepped out first and then gave Abby his hand to help pull her out too. 

“Colonel Rhodes. Miss Coulson-Barton. I’m Agent O’Brian. Follow me.” The Secret Service agent said as he gestured for them to follow him through the West Wing. Rhodey held Abby’s hand as they were led slowly through the White House to the Family Dining Room on the State floor. A minute after they came into the room, the doors opened again and the President along with a number of Secret Service agents and a few staff members. 

“Ah, Rhodes. Pleasure to see you again and who is this?” The President came over and shook Rhodey’s hand. 

“Since I have always been friends with Tony Stark, and with everything that has happened with New York, it was only natural that we all became close.” Rhodey began.

“We’re family without being related to each other. Its like in Lilo and Stitch. We’re Ohana, because Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind. So he’s my Uncle Rhodey and I’m his niece Abby.” Abby explained smiling up between the two men as she hugged Rhodey. 

“So yeah, she has become a niece to me.” He said hugging her back. 

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Abby.” The President said as he extended his hand to her. She shook it enthusiastically. 

“Can I get my picture taken with you?” She asked nicely. 

“Certainly.” He smiled at her. “Marcus, can you take some shots?” A photographer stepped forward and posed Abby, Rhodey and the President together before taking a number of shots. After they were done taking a few pictures, he signaled the staff and the doors opened a few more times. bringing in a cart of different breakfast foods. “Looks like we have a lot of different breakfast options this morning, Jonathan.” He gestured to one of the staff members in a chef coat that came forward to the cart. “Can you tell us what the options are?”

Jonathan came forward and gave them the options from the cart for breakfast. He quickly whipped up pancakes, eggs and bacon on the portable griddle. They made small talk about various things for about 30 minutes before an aide came up to the President and he got up. “It was lovely to meet you Miss Abby and I will see you around Colonel Rhodes.” 

“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Mr. President. It was an honor to meet you.” Abby said shaking his hand one last time. 

“Thank you so much, sir.” Rhodey shook the President’s hand before he ducked out with all the Secret Service agents and most of the staff, leaving behind 2 staff members. 

“Hello, I’m Peter Gordon, Personal Aide to the President. The President asked me to introduce you both to Christopher Spencer the head of the White House tours. He will be conducting your private tour of the White House this morning.” Abby and Rhodey spent the next hour touring the White House with Mr. Spencer, before leaving the White House. Marcus caught up with them before they left giving a few prints to Rhodey along with a flash drive with the digital files too. They were driven back to Rhodey’s apartment where they changed into more normal clothes, before packing everything up for Abby to take back with her. 

“Thanks, Rhodey for everything this weekend. It was a lot of fun.” She hugged him before they double checked over the apartment that she hadn’t forgotten anything and placed her suitcase and backpack in the trunk. The drive to the airport was uneventful and before they knew it they were through security and were waiting to board the plane back to New York. They grabbed one last drink at the Starbucks before boarding the plane. Abby sat quietly in her seat and read a book from her backpack. The flight arrived on time and they took a cab to Stark Tower. Clint and Phil met them when they arrived at the main living floor. 

“Thank you so much for spending time with me Rhodey. I had a lot of fun with you! We should do that again sometime.” Abby hugged Rhodey.

“I’m glad you had a lot of fun cause I had fun too.” He hugged her back tightly. “I meant it what I told you. You’re my family and I’m always happy to hang out with you when I can. Now,” he started as she let go. “How about you go tell your dads all about our trip while I go talk with Tony for minute about some work stuff?” 

“Daddies!!” Abby shouted running over to them and hugging them both. Rhodey went to find Tony in his workshop. “I had so much fun with Rhodey this weekend!” 

“What did you do?” Phil asked as they all sat down on the couch together with Abby between them. She got out her camera that she and Rhodey took pictures with and began flipping through them.

“We flew out of the airport and then we went to Rhodey’s apartment, which is so cool. It has 2 levels and 2 bedrooms and the bedroom I stayed in had its own bathroom.” She took a deep breath. “Then we went to dinner nearby and walked around his neighborhood. He lives closer to a lot of the embassies. So that was super cool. We went to the zoo and then the Smithsonian and then the Air and Space Museum. We walked around the Mall and saw lots of the memorials and monuments. I think I fell asleep at the end so we both took a nap on the couch and then watched some basketball before going to dinner. And we watched Wreck-It Ralph and had sundaes. But the biggest thing we did was Rhodey got us a private tour of the White House and The President had brunch with us this morning!”

“Wow, the President?” Clint asked her looking impressed. 

“You got to sit and eat with the President?” Phil asked her too.

“Yes, it was so cool. We had pancakes, eggs, and bacon and after that Mr. Spencer took us around the White House. Pepper sent Rhodey a dress for me so I would look all pretty and Rhodey learned how to french braid just so he could do my hair all by himself.” 

“That’s really impressive. We’re glad you had lots of fun.” Phil smiled at her.

“We’ll have to download all your pictures to the computer and have JARVIS print out all the ones you want to have printed.” Clint suggested. 

“Oh my gosh I gotta have JARVIS do that now.” She ran off to one of the many little terminal interfaces Tony had set up for Abby to access JARVIS at. She worked with JARVIS to download the pictures to the computer server before picking out the ones she wanted to scrapbook and place into her picture frames. By the end of the week, she had filled up a whole scrapbook with pictures from her trip with Rhodey. There was a memory card full of the pictures they took that looped through them on a digital picture frame. Each member of the family had one with Abby for individual pictures with her and them and there was another that was group shots. They all rotated among her favorite pictures she had taken with either them individually or as a group.


	6. Girls Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Natasha, and Pepper have some girls bonding time.

Abby does all sorts of cool stuff with the ladies that she knows. Natasha will always be her best bud, since Abby has know her since she was a baby. They still go for girl’s nights where they’ll do lunch and shopping or dinner with a movie or play or just do a spa time either somewhere cool or at home. Abby always comes back smiling from those times. 

Once Abby and her dads move into Stark Tower, her circle expands a lot more. Now she can talk with Pepper, who she loves to talk with and just hang out with whenever able to. Pepper loves hanging out with Abby and taking her to more art and performance related events. Tony hates going to the symphony and Abby loves to go. So more often than not, whenever Pepper is going to a symphony concert or similar, Abby will get dressed up in her one of her best dresses and they’ll have a girls night with dinner and the concert. Abby soaks up the experience like a dry sponge and it quickly becomes one of her favorite things to do. Pepper loves that Abby likes to go and she has someone that likes to be there with her. Sometimes Natasha will come too. 

Occasionally, Pepper and Natasha plan long weekend trips to take Abby to. One of the first ones was the three of them went to Paris for the Spring Fashion Week. They went for a few days and Abby immersed herself in the experience. They all sat right next to the runway and enjoyed the different collections and designers. Abby has a great time learning about fashion and giving her opinions quietly to Pepper and Natasha. They go out to eat with a few designers that Pepper likes that Abby enjoyed and initially 2 of the 3 designers don’t include her in the conversation. That behavior instantly irks Pepper and Natasha. The other designer talks to Abby and asks her what she thought of their runway show and Abby gushes about it. Pepper and Natasha dismiss the 2 that were unkind to Abby and eat with just the other designer that talked with Abby. She ends up sketching a few ideas for gowns for all three of them. After lunch is over, as Natasha takes Abby to the bathroom, Pepper thanks the designer for taking the time to talk to Abby and being kind to Abby, since not that many designers have made an effort to do that for her little girl. Pepper tells the designer that they’ll be commissioning a number of gowns for at least Pepper and Abby and that the whole time was lovely. Abby comes back with Natasha and Abby gives the designer a big hug and says that she’s going to enjoy getting to work with her on a few dresses later on. 

As Abby continues to be influenced by Pepper and Natasha, she tries to model some of their behavior and posturing. When she’s about 10 she approaches her dads and makes the case that she wants to get her hair colored to match closer to her beloved Natasha’s and Pepper’s hairs. She even makes a powerpoint presentation with it about why they should let her do it. Phil and Clint just look at the presentation, then each other and back at Abby. They agree to let her do it but she would have to have either Natasha or Pepper with her to do it. Abby hugs them and shouts “Thank you” about fifteen times before she runs off to find Natasha and Pepper to ask them when she can get her hair dyed. They arrange to get it done with Pepper’s main stylist and Phil, Clint, Pepper and Natasha take her to the appointment. There are lots of before and after pictures taken. Abby loves it and continues to have it dyed in similar red hues.


	7. Christmas at the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Abby and some Christmas times at the Tower.

In the November before the first Christmas at the Tower, Tony and Abby made a number of trips to different toy and book stores to get the gifts for the charities that Tony was sponsoring. Abby helped to pick out many different toys and books so that each kid that got them would have a few different things to have. She made sure to get stuff for really small kids and older kids and everyone in between. Abby didn’t really want a whole lot for Christmas, since between her dads and Tony, she had everything she needed. Phil and Clint had always tried to keep her from being spoiled and had made sure that Tony understood that too. 

Pepper had asked Abby to help decorate the Tower living areas with her. So when December 1st rose bright and cold, Pepper and Abby had a quick breakfast before going out with Happy and Mrs. Weston, the interior decorator, to the stores to get the decorations picked out. Pepper asked Abby about her opinions, much to the surprise of Mrs. Weston. It only took until lunch to get everything picked out before Mrs. Weston went to get a few other things and Pepper, Happy and Abby went to lunch. After lunch, they went back to the Tower and Mrs. Weston met them there after they arrived. Pepper, Abby and Mrs. Weston directed the handpicked staff members to where all the decorations were to go. A team of men brought the 2-story Christmas tree in and set it in the tree stand. The only thing that the men put on the tree was the strings of colored lights around the tree. Pepper and Abby had decided that the tree would be decorated by everyone in the Tower later that night. 

After everyone ate dinner together, which Abby tried to insist upon as often as possible to keep everyone up to date on what was going on with everyone else, they all adjourned to the main lounge area where the tree was set up. Everyone helped to add the ornaments together onto the tree. Abby got to place the ones that Phil and Clint had gotten her in previous years. She told stories about different past experience and occasionally broke into a Disney song and because she had watched the movies with everyone else at least a few times, many of them sang with her. 

It was a wonderful experience listening to JARVIS play the Disney tunes with Abby, Pepper, Tony, Phil, Clint, Steve, and Bruce all singing along to the different songs, especially when “I Got A Dream” from Tangled came on. They finished decorating the tree and then watched Elf while drinking hot cocoa. Abby snuggled between Phil and Clint, laughing at all of the funny parts of the movie. When the movie was over she slumped over onto Clint tiredly. “Daddy, can I go to bed? I’m tired.” 

“Sure, Bee.” Clint said as he pulled her into his arms. 

“Night everyone. I had lots of fun today.” She said tiredly as she waved to everyone. 

“Night Abby.” was chorused by everyone around the room with kisses blown from hands to her as she tiredly caught them. Phil and Clint smiled and they took her upstairs to her room. They brushed her teeth and washed her face before she changed quickly into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed. Clint passed her Robert the Bear and she held tight to him while settling into bed. 

“Night, baby girl.” Clint said as Abby closed her eyes. 

“Sleep tight Bee.” Phil whispered to her. 

“Night Daddies.” She muttered as Phil and Clint kissed her forehead before turning the nightlight of stars on the ceiling and turning off the rest of the lights. 

Abby approached Tony at one point during the first part of the season that not every kid was able to have a nice Christmas and wouldn’t it be nice to help some of them have a good Christmas. So Tony called up the personal shopping line at FAO Schwartz before heading over to the store with Abby and Happy. They met with Ms. Smith and Mr. Jones near the front door. 

“Thank you for coming Mr. Stark and Miss -“ Ms. Smith said cooly pausing not sure what Abby’s last name was.

“Abby” Abby said saving her. 

“Miss Abby.” Mr Jones said.

“We can accompany you around the store and as you see things you would like to add to the list, please just let us know.” Ms Smith told Tony as she keyed up the PDA device and the tablet to scan the items into the list. 

“Can I scan the items? I think that’d be such fun.” Abby asked smiling up at the adults.

“Well, it was your idea so I think we could do that.” Tony said looking over at Smith and Jones, daring them to correct him. 

“Yes, I’ll show you how to work it on the first few items then you can take it from there.” Mr Jones told her moving along to the front of the store. Abby found a few items and Mr. Jones patiently explained and showed her how to scan each item and that it just needed to be scanned once before it would show up on the tablet. She smiled and laughed excitedly. Once she had it down, the adults let her go for it as they followed her slowly through the store. As she scanned each item, Tony would tell Jones exactly how many of each item they wanted. By the end of the trip, They had gotten the order placed to be shipped to a warehouse with everything already gift wrapped to be distributed to various organizations around Christmas. 

After they were done at FAO Schwartz, Tony, Happy and Abby went to lunch before heading to their second appointment of the day at Barnes and Noble. A manager met them at the entrance and they did the same thing as before where Abby would tell them the books that she wanted to get for other kids and would scan the bar code of each book. Each book would go onto the list and Tony would specify how many they needed. They did 2 lists: one for kids to get individually and another for books to send copies of to school libraries. It took a while longer to get everything scanned that Abby wanted for both lists, but she had a great time. When they were done, Abby and Tony thanked the manager and employee that they worked with and left with Happy leading the way. 

Abby and Tony made it back into the Tower before they sprawled out on a futon in one of the lounges and passed out tiredly. Phil and Clint arrived back at the Tower shortly after them.

“JARVIS,” Phil began, “Have Tony and Abby arrived back?”

“Affirmative, Agent Coulson. They are currently asleep on the fourth floor lounge sofa.” JARVIS replied. 

“Oh I have to see that.” Clint said smiling. They went up to the fourth floor of the penthouse and quietly opened the door. Phil and Clint grinned and took a picture of Abby sprawled on Tony’s side on the futon. Phil silently grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet and placed it over the slumbering pair. 

“Let them sleep since they’ve had a long day.” Phil uttered to Clint as they left the room and closed the door. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Clint asides they retreated up to their room while Abby and Tony took some much needed rest.


	8. Abby and the Maximoff Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I still have yet to figure out how to incorporate the entire movie plots past the first Avengers movie into my Abby-verse timeline. I loved parts of Age of Ultron and the interaction between Clint and the twins were some of my favorites. Abby is about nine in this chapter and I just love the “Everybody lives” trope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby is about nine in this chapter and I just love the “Everybody lives” trope.

Abby looked up from the books that she had out in front of her as she was working on a paper for school. Phil and Clint sat down on either side of her. “Hey dads. How was you mission?” She asked quietly still working on her homework.

“It went fine.” Clint responded with a kiss to her brow. 

“We did have something that happened, though.” Phil added looking between Clint and Abby. Abby set down her pencil and looked between her dads.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” She asked, concern starting to show on her face.

“Yeah, everyone’s fine. There’s just two people that we brought back with us.” Phil shared.

“They’re twins and they’re still kids-” Clint continued.

“Oh my gosh, can I meet them? Are they going to live with us? How much older are they? Can I-” She started going off, her concern turning to excitement.

“Hold on a sec, Bee. You can meet them in just a second .” Clint said laughing and smiling down at her. They smiled together. “They’re actually here, so you can go meet them now with us.” Both men stood up and took her hands. They went back to the elevator and took it down a few floors. When they got down and the doors opened, Abby looked at the young man and woman that were standing with Steve. They looked over at Phil and Clint with the little girl between them as they made their way over to everyone. 

“Pietro and Wanda this is our daughter Abby, Abby, this is Pietro and this is Wanda.” Clint said making the introductions. Abby slowly approached the twins and they ducked down to be better at her level. 

“Hi.” She held out her hand to them. “I’m Abby.”

“I’m Pietro.” He said as her shook her hand and smiled at her. 

“And I’m Wanda.” She said as she shook Abby’s hand once Pietro had let go. Abby smiled up brightly at them and pulled them both into a hug with all three of them together. They both rather awkwardly held onto her as they hugged her back. 

“We’re going to be close, you know.” She said factually. “I always wanted a big brother and sister. Come on upstairs and lets get some dinner and maybe watch some TV.” 

“I think that sounds perfect.” Wanda told her as Abby took Wanda and Pietro hands into hers. Abby began leading them to the elevator. 

“We’ve never had a little sister before.” Pietro told Abby and he allowed himself to be led slowly over. Abby pushed the up button and the doors opened. She led the three of them in leaving Clint and Phil gaping behind. 

“Can you hit the 74 button?” Abby asked not letting go of their hands and smiling broadly at Pietro.

“Yes.” He said pushing the button as the doors to the elevator closed. They went up a few floors before the doors opened again and Abby led them over to the kitchen. 

“I’m not sure what I want to eat.” She said looking through the fridge and seeing a few options. “Maybe pizza would be good. Do you guys like pizza?” She said turning to Wanda and Pietro who were standing there somewhat awkwardly. 

“We haven’t had it many times.” Pietro said quietly.

“Oh my gosh. We have to have pizza then. I bet that everyone could go for some pizza.” She started to think about how many pizzas they would need. “Ok. Do you guys eat a lot of pizza? Cause I know that Daddies both usually eat a lot and if anyone else is coming we’ll probably need a lot of pizzas.”

“I probably would eat maybe a more normal amount, but Pietro has a very fast metabolism, so he will probably eat a lot.” Wanda told Abby.

“Well, we can always order a lot and if we don’t eat it all, we can always have leftovers.” Abby said making up her mind. “Besides, if you order pizza everyone will eventually come over. JARVIS,”

“Yes, Miss Abigail, can I assist you in ordering the pizzas?”

“Yes JARVIS. Can you order the usual amount of pizzas plus maybe 3-what kind do you guys want?” She asked the twins. “Something simple or complex?”

“Maybe one of each?” Wanda answered.

“Yeah, that would be good.” Pietro agreed.

“JARVIS, add 1 pepperoni with extra cheese, one meat lovers pizza, and one supreme pizza to the usual order.”

“Right away, Miss Abigail.”

“Thanks, JARVIS!” Abby turned back to Wanda and Pietro. “Do you want something to drink? We have just about anything you might want.” She gestured to the refrigerator that was stocked with various sodas and beverages. They all grabbed something and sat down on some of the chairs in one of the lounges. They got to know each other a little better while they picked out a movie to watch later (Finding Nemo). 

When the pizzas arrived, everyone came together to eat. Wanda, Pietro, Abby, Phil, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy all gathered around the dining room table as they all dug into some pizza. Slowly everyone became more relaxed and comfortable and once everyone was done eating they all retired to one of the bigger lounges and watched Finding Nemo. Abby sat right between Wanda and Pietro and they all enjoyed the movie. Abby ended up falling asleep at the end of the movie with her torso on Wanda and her feet and legs on Pietro. Clint picked her up off of them as she mumbled a quiet “Night Wanda. Night Pietro. Love you both.” 

Wanda and Pietro both smiled and they softly replied “Good night Abby.”

Clint chuckled quietly and took Abby up to her room to get her ready for bed.


End file.
